warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Silverwhisker
Archives: Shellshore's Daze I rped in SpringClan. Also, come chat! ♪♫Feather ♪♫ User_Talk:Feathernoseṃαÿ τhε øḋḋṡ вε [[User:Stormstar 2015|'ƒøɾ']][[User:Crystalheart123|'εṿεɾ']] ïṉ ÿøυɾ ƒαṿøυɾ 19:11, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey I rped in SpringClan xD! ♪♫Feath ♪♫ User_Talk:Feathernoseṃαÿ τhε øḋḋṡ вε [[User:Stormstar 2015|'ƒøɾ']][[User:Crystalheart123|'εṿεɾ']] ïṉ ÿøυɾ ƒαṿøυɾ 16:58, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure xD [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 19:28, October 3, 2012 (UTC) -sigh- It's really up to you, Silverw. It's your cat :3 ♪♫Feath ♪♫ 16:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Forbidden love? I liiiiiiike 8DD ♪♫Feath ♪♫ 19:15, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Could you rp Feathernose for me? SpC won't let me post. ♪♫Feath ♪♫ ģαṉģṉαṃ ṡτÿlε 17:02, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Post Post. In. Loners. And. Rogues. Now. 18:51, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Listen... Can you come to chat so we can talk? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 22:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Actually I'm keepigng it at 2. :] ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 18:57, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Re Yep....... -cries- Stormstar Wild X Rising Forever 00:56, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Come on chat! We can rp FernXCoyote 8D ♪♫Feath ♪♫AppleXBlaze and Joey♥ 15:52, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Come on da chat! 8D ♪♫Feath ♪♫AppleXBlaze and Joey♥ 19:39, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Come chat! 8DD ♪♫Feath ♪♫THIS IS HALLOWEEN 20:15, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Hey Can you... Come to ww chat so we can discuss Wild and Iris' kits in PM's. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 21:41, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Could Glasspool be with Finalblitz? :3 ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 14:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Awesome <3 ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 15:57, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Get on da chatu 8DD ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 17:13, October 26, 2012 (UTC) COME ON CHAT Crystalheart! ❄ [[Stormkit (WC)|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Diamondpaw|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 16:01, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry Ok I will I did what Feath told me to do so I am confused??? Ok sorry. Ok sorry Nadia2k01 (talk) 11:17, November 9, 2012 (UTC) SILVERW!!!!!!!!!!!!! NAME THIEF STOLE IRIS! SILVERWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW FEATHER STOLE IRISKIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! http://warrior-catsroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Iriskit Crystalheart! ❄ [[Stormkit (WC)|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Diamondpaw|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 00:26, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Caramelpaw Could I do her charart? I wish this EasterClan cat got more attention. Bbun (talk) 01:29, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Shinefrost Could I please do her charart? Could I make Coyotefang's warrior charart? :3 ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 13:16, November 13, 2012 (UTC) CanyonxRaven Of course were keeping them<3 Go Raven,It's your bday! 21:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) SURE! She needs to forget Featherstorm. Who's his old mate? ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 19:39, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.... but I kinda had a plan for Frost to be killed. (I love da plan) but he will die with Shell ♪♫Feath ♪♫[[Violetheart|You words have powers. Use them wisely'~]]♫ 19:58, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ................ I know, but I don't know if I dig that very much ._. ......... [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 20:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ............................... [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:42, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah..... But I'd prefer she'd not "Still like Risingspirit"........ but she's your cat....... [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:46, November 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Risingspriit? 8D [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 22:29, November 29, 2012 (UTC) OpalXGem? If that's not it just teeeeelllll me. [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 22:30, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Yay! 8DDD [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 22:32, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Presents AvalancheXShade there, Silverw! At teh beach. x3 Happy Holidays~ '❄ Crystalheart ❄' '''We wish you a merry Crystmas' 02:22, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Silverw. I advise you to stay out of chat. Drama. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 00:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) psst.... chat is back to normal.... [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 01:33, December 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Idk, Im not gonna pick his mate until hes a warrior, but its a maybe ;) ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 02:45, December 10, 2012 (UTC) 8D ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 02:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) <3333333333 Hes cute 8D ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 02:51, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Why you no go on chat? And dun go, CH started some drama stating he's Autumn.. ❄ Crystalheart ❄ We wish you a merry Crystmas 02:52, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Lil Man is well and alive actually, I just want to make a cat in honor of him, no matter if he is living or passed, but Timecapy looked so cute <333 ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 02:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Why wasnt he aloud in? :O ♥Stoemstar❄ All I want for Christmas is you! 02:58, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Please come to chat because you're ECing everybody xD My princess *pats* xD [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 22:20, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Come chat! I need to talk to you about some stuff. [[Blazeheart|'''-BlazeX']][[Appleclaw|'Apple']][[User:Feathernose|' forever']] 16:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Come chat! 8D [[Blazeheart|'-BlazeX']][[Appleclaw|'Apple']][[User:Feathernose|' forever']] 20:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :3333333333333333 [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 13:52, December 15, 2012 (UTC) RE Yea for now I guess. ^.^ [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]]''All I want for Christmas...is you! '' 15:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC)